


Angel's Embrace

by FedoraKing24, Sidtrap1987



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: After Hammerlock's Wedding, Borderlands 3 - Freeform, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedoraKing24/pseuds/FedoraKing24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987
Summary: After Hammerlock's wedding, a mysterious stranger comes to visit the wedding planner, Gaige. Smut ensues.((Made by FedoraKing24, my older brother. Typed and edited by me. -Sidtrap1987))
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands)
Kudos: 6





	Angel's Embrace

One day after Hammerlock's wedding, Gaige hangs out in the lodge. She spots a girl wearing a cloak and a Crimson Lance Helmet.

The mysterious woman asks Gaige, "Excuse me, you're the wedding planner, right?"

Gaige immediately replies, "Yes I am, but the wedding was yesterday. I'm afraid you missed it. Forgive me for saying this, but I don't recall you being on the list."

The woman replies, "Actually, I was looking for you."

The Mechromancer raises an eyebrow, asking, "Why would you want to find me?"

The cloaked woman takes off her Crimson Lance helmet, revealing it to be a familiar-looking ex-siren. A woman with short black hair tied into a short side ponytail and crystal blue eyes. Part of her right side of her head is shaven off, revealing a few silver metallic plates embedded into the side of her head. The former siren markings that were once on her body are now missing. 

Angel says, "Because we have a lot of catching up to do."

Tears run down Gaige's face. She sprints up to the former-siren and hugs her tightly, asking, "How are you alive!? I killed you!"

Holding her Crimson Lance helmet in her right hand, she replies, "Zero convinced the CEO of Atlas to track down a bit of my DNA to put into a NEW-U station on Promethea. As soon as I was revived, I tried to find where you were. I went to Sanctuary and found out about the wedding from Tannis. Somehow, she has my siren powers, but I'm not complaining about it. Anyways, she showed me the invitation and I saw that you were the wedding planner, so I had to come."

Wiping the tears off of her face, Gaige says, "I assume you have something in mind for us to do together."

Grinning mischievously, Angel opens up a bag on her side, revealing two strap-ons inside. She says in a husky tone, "Of course. I want to fuck you and for you to fuck me. If you're up for it, that is. Can you get us a bedroom?"

Gaige smiles, replying, "Hell yeah, I'm up for it, but I can't get us a room, so we'll have to do it in one of the bathrooms. You alright with that?"

"Oh, why not. I'm too horny to be picky." Looking towards the owner of the lodge, Mancubus, she says, "Don't tell anyone about this."

Mancubus grins, saying, "As you wish."

Angel takes Gaige by the hand, dragging her upstairs and into one of the bathrooms. Quickly they strip off all of their clothes and attach the strap-ons onto their hips. 

Gaige adjusts her's slightly, so Angel can place her fake cock in her entrance. Lying down on the carpet, Angel asks, "Do you want it fast or slow?"

Gaige immediately replies, "Fast. Destroy my pussy."

Angel grins, saying, "As you wish, my little grease monkey."

She immediately puts the fake member inside of Gaige's warm vagina, which makes the Mechromancer moan slightly. Angel starts thrusting, making Gagie's moans grow louder and louder. This goes on for two minutes, which causes Gaige to finally reach her climax, orgasming all over Angel's strap on. Pulling out from inside Gaige, she licks some of Gaige's cum, saying, "You taste great. Now it's my turn to get screwed."

Angel adjusts her strap on so that Gaige can enter within her entrance, the roles reversing. Lying down on the carpet, Gaige stans up and enters her artificial member inside of Angel's warm cavern. She asks the former siren, "You want it fast, right?"

Grinning, Angel replies, "Yes. Don't hold back. Fill me up."

Gaige starts thrusting hard and fast inside of Angel, causing Angel to moan loud. As the fucking continues for a few minutes, Angel's moans increase in volume and intensity, until she finally orgasms all over the strap on. Gaige easily slides out of Angel, resting on the ground beside her. 

The Mechromancer says, "I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did, but we need to clean these things, so let's get sucking."

Gaige climbs on top of Angel and places her cum-covered strap-on inside of Angel's mouth, while Gaige has Angel's cum-covered cock inside of her mouth. They lick each other's toys clean for about twenty minutes until they get tired and pass out on the carpet. 


End file.
